1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus used for sending video data to an external apparatus and a method of controlling the communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional communication systems, there are such systems that include a communication apparatus and an external display apparatus which are connected via a digital interface, and the communication apparatus is remote controlled by a remote control unit of the external display apparatus.
In a communication system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-41584, by remote controlling a communication apparatus using a remote control unit of an external display apparatus, a user can view video data, reproduced from a recording medium, on the external display apparatus.
Generally, a distorted video image is displayed when power of a communication apparatus is turned on. In order to prevent such distorted image from being displayed on a monitor, a video image displayed on a monitor of a conventional communication apparatus is muted for a predetermined period of time. Further, when an operation mode of the communication apparatus is changed, a video image displayed on the monitor is also muted for a predetermined period of time.
Even when the video image displayed on the monitor of the communication apparatus is muted, if the remote control unit of the external display apparatus is operated, the communication apparatus receives a control command from the external display apparatus. If the command sent from the external display apparatus is executed in such a period, since the video displayed on the monitor of the communication apparatus is muted, the user is unable to determine whether the control command sent from the external display apparatus is executed.
If the user thinks that the communication apparatus is not executing the control command sent from the external display apparatus even if the communication apparatus is actually executing the control command, the user may operate the remote control unit again. If the user operates the remote control unit again, the operating state of the communication apparatus will be different from the state the user intended it to be, and an operational error is more likely to occur. As a result, an unexpected error may occur and the user may be confused.